The Vision With the Power to Change Fate and Shape Destiny
by minato001
Summary: Follow Bardock as he changes everything by trying to make the galaxy a better place due to the vision he had. But everything can't remain the same, especially when Broly is Kakarot(Goku)'s adopted brother and when Kakarot's parents are alive and on Earth with Kakarot. You also can't forget the fact that Kakarot and Bulma have seemed to fall for one another. Inspired by Author Veema
1. Chapter 1

The vision with the power to change fate and shape destiny

Chapter 1

Story inspired by author Veema

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or anything associated with it.

Summary: When on planet Kanassa, the Kanassan leader had only meant to give Bardock a small glimpse of his future to come. When Bardock received the power to see the future though, he received too much power and Bardock had a large vision of all the events that happened in Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, and Dragon ball GT. With all that information in hand, he set out to try and make a better future, but in some ways he has made the future bleaker. Follow Bardock as he changes everything as you know it; by simply changing a few small things. A lot of things will be similar to original canon, but many things will also change, so if you feel like something is wrong or that it didn't happen that way, its proably because I changed it to fit the story.

Kakarot (Goku) x Bulma Bardock x Gine Broly x Launch and many more

A flash, that's what had ended it all right, a flash. His life had ended by that flash, had it not? Gone with the planet he had fought to protect, right? After the flash though, he had seen more, so much more that it was almost painful. First was his son, Kakarot, he watched as his son landed on the planet Earth.

Next he saw the elderly man that had found him and renamed him, a man by the name Gohan, then next was a female by the name Bulma. More and More time seemed to pass before his eyes like a dream, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years.

Then it was his other son, Raditz, which had led to the saiyan's Vegeta and Nappa showing up. After that was Frieza, that name still tore through his flesh and made him feel angry, but that is exactly what caused it to happen.

In a blind scream of anguish and rage, his son had done the impossible; he had become a super saiyan, the first super saiyan in millenniums. After that things only seemed to get worse and fiercer, and at every turn and problem, his son had found a way to conquer the wall in front of him.

When being a super saiyan wasn't enough, Kakarot's son had gone even further and become a super saiyan 2, which allowed others like Kakarot and Vegeta to become super saiyan 2s. When even that wasn't enough, Kakarot had only pushed himself further and became the first and only super saiyan 3.

His son's power had long exceeded anything that anyone had believed possible. When things even got impossibly harder and Kakarot himself wasn't enough, he and Vegeta had used two techniques to become stronger. The first had created a warrior called Gogeta and the other had created a super powerful being called Vegito.

Bardock had long ago given up trying to understand his son's limits, but that was also when he realized that he had none. As long as he didn't give up and tried his absolute hardest, he could do anything. And that is exactly how he had achieved the level of Super saiyan 4. As more and more problems seemed to become trivial to his son, Bardock heard something.

His vision seemed to be blurring, or was it getting clearer? Bardock opened his eyes to see two scientists tending to him as the healing tank he was in began to empty. Bardock's mind began to flash through a million ideas and memories as the two scientists talked to him.

Suddenly Bardock fell to his knee as the tank was completely empty and his oxygen mask came off. 'Was it all just a dream? No, it couldn't have been, it was so real. Wait that Kanassan from planet Kanassa, he said I would see my end, is that what he had meant.' Bardock stood to both legs now deep in thought.

'But if that's true though, I have enough time to stop what I saw from happening. Why wouldn't the Kanassan people then. Unless they didn't think they could, yes that's it, they could have left their planet. They might not have had a planet, but they would have been alive.' With that thought over Bardock moved over to the gear that had been laid out for him.

"Bardock is something the matter?" One of the scientists asked. 'Actually living through this again is rather strange.' Bardock thought. "It's nothing I just need some rest." He said. He stopped again as another memory hit him, one of Kakarot and his mate Chichi deciding on a name for their son.

That triggered a memory of his own. A memory of him and his own mate, Gine. He had been so absorbed in his bloodlust for battle before the vision that he had completely forgotten to check on his mate. She had just given birth to their son Kakarot after all. Bardock once more started to walk as the things the scientists said faded.

'That's right, I forgot about what I should really be fighting for. I need to go see her.' He thought. Bardock once more stopped though as he heard crying. Once more, Bardock was looking through a window at his son Kakarot.

For the first time in a long time, an honest smile came to Bardock's face. When Bardock's scouter beeped to life and read a power level of two, Bardock laughed as he took it off and crushed it. Bardock then turned to leave when something caught his eye. The saiyan that had been deemed the legendary super saiyan, Broly.

More memories flashed before Bardock. Broly had almost been killed by an assassin, and that along with the planets explosion had driven Broly to become insane and hold a grudge on his son Kakarot because Kakarot cried a lot next to his med bay bed.

A rather drastic and crazy thought then came to Bardock as he entered the infirmary room. There was a single scientist watching over the two legendary babies that had been born that day. The scientist turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" the scientist asked.

"My name is Bardock, you are about to receive an order to send this baby Kakarot to the planet Earth, but I have received a special order from lord Frieza himself, no one is to know of this order, is that understood." Bardock said.

The scientist nodded frantically not wanting to anger his leader Frieza. "This planet Earth is considered to be more important than at first thought, both these babies, Kakarot and Broly are to be sent to the planet along with two adult saiyans', I will be heading to receive the other saiyan that will accompany me and the babies. You are to ready the four pods to head for Earth immediately." Bardock said.

"Yes sir, right away." The scientist said in a rush.

"And remember no one is to know of this order." Once the scientist nodded Bardock took off. 'soon Kakarot my son, I will actually be able to hold you in my arms.' Bardock thought as he ran toward his home.

Gine sighed to herself, lately more and more saiyans had been getting injured in battle, so they had no healing pods available for her to recover in since she didn't have grave injuries caused by battle, so they had her recovering from her childbirth the old fashion way. All this lazing about had her thinking, she had started to wonder when she and Bardock had started to drift away from one another.

They had been the perfect mates, but that changed over time as Bardock drew away from her and more towards combat. Then she thought about when it started and came to the conclusion that it happened when Raditz was sent off for battle before Bardock had been allowed to see him.

Bardock had really been looking forward to having a son, and then to not be able to see the child had crushed him and turned him impassive to life. Gine's wondering stopped as a knock came to the door, she sighed again in irritation as she had to get up and open the door.

When she did reach the door and opened it, she was surprised to see her husband Bardock. "Bardock!" she exclaimed in utter surprise. She then turned angry and was about to say something until Bardock moved forward and gripped her in a strong hug.

All angry thoughts she had died out with that. Something had changed in Bardock, she could feel it. Gine's thoughts only got thrown further away as Bardock pushed her back against a wall gently and kissed her deeply making her eyes widen in surprise.

Bardock then slowly pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead on his wife's. Gine shuddered slightly as Bardock's hot breath caressed her face. "I don't have much time to explain, but I need you to trust me and just do as I ask." Bardock whispered in her ear.

Gine shivered slightly as Bardock's breath tickled her skin. Gine had never been like her fellow saiyans; she quite enjoyed not fighting, and didn't mind that Bardock provided all the money. But even this seemed far stretched to her.

Bardock, her Bardock had always been a tough man, even before he lightened around her, but now he seemed as if he would fall apart, maybe even break if she said no to him. Gine had married him in the first place because she loved and trusted him, so why should now be any different.

"I trust you." Gine whispered. Bardock then let another rare smile, that seemed to be happening more frequently, slide onto his face. He then wordlessly picked his mate up bridal style and walked out the door before taking off into the sky towards the spaceport.

After a few minutes of flight Bardock arrived and gently placed Gine down. He then brought her in for another heart mending kiss before pulling back again. "I promise I will explain everything once we arrive where we are going alright." Bardock said.

Gine just wordlessly nodded as she followed Bardock. Bardock then walked up to the scientist from before. "Bardock sir, the order has been carried out as you told me, is this the other saiyan, no offense sir but she doesn't look like a fighter." The scientist said.

Bardock ignored the person for now and put Gine in one of the pods headed for Earth. Once she was in, Bardock went over to the scientist. "This mission isn't about fighting, we are to go to this planet under the pretense that we are friendly, this will allow us to learn the planets ways that lord Frieza wants." Bardock said before looking around and then continuing.

"since this mission is nonviolent and long term, that is why lord Frieza doesn't want anyone to know yet, also the babies and woman are so that we appear as a family to trick the people of Earth. Now that you know all that I expect you to not say a word, or lord Frieza will kill you as this mission is so important." Bardock finished.

The scientist only nodded nervously before running over to the pod controls. "the pods are ready sir." He said. Bardock then climbed into his pod.

"good send us off, and remember not a word." Bardock said with hardly hidden malice in his voice. The scientist said nothing as he pressed a button and sent the four pods off.

Age Height Power Level

Bardock-32 5'8 50,000

Kakarot-Newborn 21inches 2

Broly-Newborn 24inches 10,000

Gine-30 5'3 2,000


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The journey to Earth from planet Vegeta had taken roughly a year and six months to get there. When the saiyan pods finally landed down on Earth, the first thing Bardock did was go over to his wife's pod and helped her out of it.

The time spent in the pod had allowed Gine's body enough time to recover and she looked like her normal self again, all baby fat had gone away. Once she was out of her pod, the two went over to the other pods that came with them.

Gine rushed over to Kakarot's pod and picked him up, she then gently held him in her arms. "Don't worry my little Kakarot; everything is going to be all right." She said. Kakarot then yawned as he opened his eyes. Once he saw Gine, he lifted his hands up and started opening and closing them towards Gine.

She looked at him strangely before she understood, Raditz had been taken away to fight when he was born, so she had never been able to try what Kakarot was asking for. Gine slipped the strap of her armor off her shoulders and pulled down her armor and bra to expose her breast for Kakarot.

She then laid Kakarot sideways in her arms and brought him up to her breast. Kakarot immediately on instinct brought his mouth to his mother's breast and latched onto it and started to suck on it for milk.

While that was happening, Bardock had gone over to Broly's pod and picked up the baby Broly. He was rather surprised when he first saw that Broly was awake and just looking around curiously, though his vision had abruptly stopped on Bardock.

What surprised him most though was when Broly raised his arms and smiled as he started giggling and making loud baby talk noises. 'I guess since no one tried to assassinate him, and since he wasn't in the planets explosion his mind wasn't hurt or twisted like before.' Bardock thought.

He then walked over to his wife and let another smile onto his face as he saw Gine humming to Kakarot as she breast fed him. After another minute or so though, Kakarot had fallen asleep while feeding, so Gine removed him from her breast and covered it back up.

When she looked up and saw Bardock, she smiled at him when she saw him smiling and carrying a giggling baby Broly. Once the babies had fallen asleep, Bardock set up a simple bed for the babies and laid them on it next to one another.

He then took this time to explain to his wife what exactly was going on that had caused his sudden change.

At first Gine didn't know what to think, but it did actually make some sense, if Bardock had really seen into the future, it would explain why he changed so much. But, if Frieza had really blown up their planet, then it also explained why he was in such a rush.

"Alright, I believe you, but there is still something that doesn't make sense." Gine then looked over at the two babies. "What does little Broly have to do with all this?" She asked. Bardock then took a breath before explaining how in the future he had seen, that before the planet had exploded, on the orders of king Vegeta someone had been sent to assassinate Broly.

With the attempt but failure of the assassination, combined with the planet exploding had led Broly to lose his mind and he had created a grudge on Kakarot, because he had cried next to him. Bardock then continued to explain how that had caused Broly to literally explode into the legendary super saiyan transformation.

Gine just took all the information in and then looked at the baby Broly and smiled. "Don't worry little Broly, you will grow up to be a fine big man and a great brother to Kakarot." She said. Bardock once more couldn't help the smile that crawled onto his face as he took his wife's hand and once more kissed her passionately to mend the rift that had been created between them. 'I could get used to this.' Gine thought to herself.

-2&1/2 years later-

Bardock-36 Gine-34 Kakarot-4 Broly-4 Gohan(elder)-86

"Kakarot, Broly we have a special surprise for your birthday, come here." Gine called to the two boys. After she called for them Kakarot and Broly ran over to her, Bardock, and Gohan.

"We will be starting your real training from today onward, and it will be tough. But I know that you will do well with the training." Bardock said. The boys only nodded their heads fast glad to start training.

-1 year later-

Bardock-37 Gine-35 Kakarot-5 Broly-5 Gohan(elder)-87

Kakarot panted heavily as he tried to get air back into his body. When his parents had said that they would start his and Broly's real training, he didn't think it would be like this. Lately it seemed as though he was the one holding everything back.

Whenever they trained with their mother, Broly did ok and managed to learn a lot rather fast, and he was learning just as fast, but it came so much harder to him. It seemed almost as if at times that he was standing still as he watched Broly only get further and further away from him.

-1 year later-

Bardock-38 Gine-36 Kakarot-6 Broly-6 Gohan(elder)-88

"Boys come here its time you learned some things." Gohan called to the boys.

"Coming grandpa." The two boys called out to Gohan. The boys then quickly flew over to where Gohan was next to their parents. Bardock then smiled as the two landed next to them.

"It's time you boys heard the truth." Bardock said with a slightly grim face. He then explained as best he could about the boys being saiyans and not human, and that this was where their immense strength and power came from.

Bardock then went into the details of their race. "We saiyans differ from many other races, every time a saiyan falls in battle and lives to heal from it, they get stronger. Also one of the most important things for a saiyan is their tail. Never let anyone damage your tail." Bardock said. Once he saw that the boys were really paying attention, he continued.

"There are many other small things that I will tell you later, but there is one more major thing that you must know. What most separates saiyans from other races is our immortality. Now before either of you say anything, it's not what you think." Bardock said taking a breath.

"We are immortal in the sense that we don't age, we can die just like any other race, except for by old age. Saiyans were feared for this, and that is why our home planet was destroyed by the tyrant Frieza. You still grow and get bigger, but once your body hits its prime, you no longer age." Bardock said.

Kakarot and Broly just stood their dumbfounded for a minute, but they then turned their attention to their mother when she started to talk. "Now I know that was a lot for you boys to take in, but there is still two things we have to tell you boys." She said.

The boys then leaned forward to listen intensely. "Firstly, I know that you two are destined to become stronger and avenge our race by killing Frieza, so we will be increasing your training after today." Bardock said, he then took in a strained breath and looked over to his wife.

"Lastly Broly, I want you to know that no matter what your mother and I love you just the same as Kakarot alright?" Bardock asked in a strained voice. When Broly nodded his head in an almost robotic manner Gine spoke.

"You are still our son Broly, and nothing will ever change that, but we are not your biological parents. Bardock saw you in the med bay when he went to get Kakarot, your medical chart said that your mother had died in childbirth, and your father, his name was Paragus. All we know about him is that he died in the planets explosion." Gine said bending the truth slightly.

Broly looked around terrified, like any moment his family would suddenly disappear. That ended though when Gine quickly grabbed Broly into a tight hug holding him to her bosom. "M-Mother." Broly stuttered out.

"Shhhh, it's ok baby I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, shhhh it's ok." Gine said as she rocked Broly back and forth in her arms. Kakarot was stunned still for a moment until he slowly walked over to his mother and Broly.

Both then looked at Kakarot as he approached them. Gine then loosened her hug slightly when Kakarot opened his arms. Kakarot then hugged Broly as his mother hugged them both. Kakarot looked at Broly when he cried and then smiled. "Brothers forever." He said. Broly sniffled a bit before smiling himself and nodding his head.

Gohan and Bardock sat to the side watching the heart wrenching scene with joy, glad that everything had turned out so well. Bardock then looked over at Gohan and smiled remembering how they had met him.

-Flashback-

It had been around two days after the four landed and Bardock was walking with the rest of his family trying to find Gohan's home. He knew that Gohan was an important person to Kakarot's life, not only was it the name he gave to his first son, but he had a dragon ball which would lead Bulma to them.

Not to mention that because of the dragon ball that is how Kakarot's journey to strength and adventure had started. Bardock's thoughts of the future came to an end though as the present came into focus.

He had just walked into a large open area with a small house not too far away. 'Perfect.' Bardock thought as he let a smile onto his face when an older looking man came out of the house.

-End Flashback-

-6 years later-

Bardock-44 Gine-42 Kakarot-12 Broly-12 Gohan(elder)-94

Kakarot felt proud, after he had started training and pushing himself even further he had done it, he had been able to push himself onto the same level as his brother. Recently they seemed to be almost exactly each other's equals.

Today was also their birth day and Kakarot was looking forward to what today would bring since his father said he had a surprise for him and his brother. For the last twenty minutes or so the three of them had been traveling at a slow flying speed headed in one direction.

Finally they seemed to come to a sudden stop. When they landed Broly and Kakarot were surprised to see their saiyan space pods. Their father walked over to the two boys and then led them to the two pods.

"Since both of you have progressed so far in your training, I wanted to give the both of you something."Bardock said. He then opened one of the pods and pulled out two sets of armor that looked just like his, except that they had no armor spikes on the bottom.

"This is a newer design then mine, but it is still the armor worn by the saiyans and I believe the two of you are ready for it."Bardock said. He then gave the armor to the boys and allowed them to put it on.

Once they were done Bardock was rather proud of how his sons looked. Broly had white pants and a red sash around his waist, and he had the armor on as a shirt since he had taken his shirt off, so it left his arms bare.

Kakarot had on blue pants and a white belt, and he had done the same as Broly had by taking his shirt off and just having the armor leaving his shoulders and arms bare apart from where the shoulders straps were.

"Now that the both of you are dressed, I think it's time I tell you something about saiyans. When a saiyan is pushed beyond all their limits and can't go any further but they have the heart and the drive for it, the can obtain the legendary level of being a super saiyan."Bardock said.

-2 years later-

Bardock-46 Gine-44 Kakarot-14 Broly-14 Gohan(elder)-deceased Bulma-16

Almost a year ago the boys' grandfather had passed away in his sleep from old age. The passing of their grandfather had scared the boys, as they had never had to deal with death before. Over the year that had passed after his death, they had learned how to understand and handle his death, and decided that they would honor him through their actions.

As more and more time passed the two boys now at the ripe age of 14 had grown and changed much over the years. Broly had grown tall for his age standing at an impressive 5'6 and Kakarot was an average height standing at 5'2. Broly and Kakarot's choice in cloths hadn't changed much over the years.

Kakarot wore his normal blue pants and white belt, along with his saiyan armor and his weighted wristbands and boots that were also white like his belt. Broly now wore black pants, his saiyan armor and red weighted wristbands, belt, and a large sash around his waist held in place by the belt.

Ever since the boys had begun their training, they had gotten stronger and stronger each day, so strong in fact that their father told them that they were probably some of the strongest people on Earth. But he then also told them that they couldn't let that get to their head because if they did, then they would become arrogant, and he also told them that there would always at some point be someone stronger than or just as strong as them.

Bardock to give them a scale had even went and gotten a scouter from his old pod and told them that they were currently both around a power level of 20,000, he also said that while that was impressive for their age that they still had a long way to go before they could challenge Frieza to avenge their race.

When the boys then asked about his power level and their mothers, Bardock told them that their mothers was around a 15,000, which is why she had been no longer able to help in their training, and his was around 75,000. To shock them more he then told them that even he wasn't strong enough yet to challenge Frieza.

"Well to be honest with you boys I'm not sure if I will ever be strong enough to challenge Frieza." He had told them one day. This had surprised the boys immensely, especially when they had asked him if he thought they would get as strong or stronger then him.

Bardock had just chuckled at that and told them that he didn't think they could, but knew that they could.

The boys were currently walking back to their home to eat their lunch, and bring in the dinner that they had caught for food. The two boys had managed to catch several large fish and some other berries and fruits to eat.

Their peaceful walk came to an end though when they heard a loud humming noise coming from behind them. Both boys turned towards the noise when they heard it, and waited until they saw a small object coming towards them at a rather fast pace.

Not much longer a small car came flying over the hill headed towards the two. Bulma's eyes opened wide when she saw the two boys. She then tightly closed her eyes and screamed in fear as she slammed on her brakes and gripped the steering wheel of the car.

When Broly saw the car coming, he simply flew into the air as the car passed over him. Kakarot put his leg out and stopped the car by allowing it to push him back as he slowed its momentum. With her eyes still closed and holding onto the steering wheel in a death grip Bulma kept repeating words to herself.

'I killed them, I killed them, I killed them.' She kept thinking. Kakarot was looking at the girl in curiosity until she looked up and opened her eyes. Kakarot then stood shocked in place when his eyes connected with the girls. His heart seemed to take an extra few beats before settling back down.

Bulma opened her eyes and her first thought was to see whether or not the two boys where alive or not, but her thought ended when her eyes landed on the boy in front of her. He was just looking at her, as she was him, but it felt like he was staring deep into her soul.

After a minute or so of no sound Kakarot was able to regain his thought. "Miss are you alright." He managed to get out. That comment had allowed Bulma to get out of her own freeze. She then got out of her car and looked at the two boys.

"How are you alive and why, no how is he flying?" She questioned. Kakarot looked at Bulma a bit longer before looking over to Broly. He saw Broly still hovering in the same position he had been in to avoid the car.

"well we are alive because your car didn't hurt us, and he is flying because that's how he avoided the car; as for how he's doing it though the explanation for that one is a bit harder." He answered.

'On my way here I have already seen many weird things like a talking dinosaur, so I guess this shouldn't really surprise me either. This is what I get for always staying at home though, I didn't think there was so many strange things in the world.' "Oh alright; well then, my name is Bulma what about you two?" Bulma asked as Broly floated down.

"My name is Kakarot and this is my brother Broly." Kakarot said. He then looked at her for another moment until another question came to him. "So what are you doing all the way out here Bulma?" He asked.

Bulma then blinked her eyes a few times. Why was she here, she had forgotten due to the rather fast turn of events that had just occurred. "Oh, well I'm on an adventure searching for seven magic spheres called dragon balls." She said.

"What do these seven dragon balls do?" Broly asked joining the conversation. Bulma then looked over to him and answered.

"Well you see there is a legend that if you gather all seven you can make any one wish that you want." She said. Kakarot and Broly looked at one another before shrugging.

"So what do they look like maybe we can help you, and if you don't mind what is it you are going to wish for?" Kakarot asked.

Bulma's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "Well I don't really know what I want to wish for anymore to be honest." She said with her cheeks getting redder as she looked at Kakarot. 'he is really hot, maybe I don't need to wish for a boyfriend.' She thought. "As for what they look like here, this is one I have." She said before pulling out a dragon ball and showing it to the boys.

Kakarot and Broly instantly recognized the small ball, because their grandfather had one just like it. "We have one of those at home, why don't you join us for lunch Bulma, and we can ask or dad if he will give you the ball." Kakarot said.

Bulma nodded before getting back in her car, then when the two boys took off flying low to the ground Bulma followed after them. Being in her car by herself had allowed Bulma some time to gather her thoughts.

'What do I want to wish for, at first it was a lifetime supply of strawberries, then it was the perfect boyfriend, now I don't even know. I would still wish for the perfect boyfriend, but this Kakarot boy seems to be everything I wanted to wish for.' Bulma sighed in though before smiling.

'I know, I could convince him to come along with me, yes that's perfect, I could get a potential boyfriend and bodyguard, this is perfect.' She thought to herself before realizing that she had arrived where the boys were taking her.

She got out of her car and looked over to Kakarot and Broly before noticing that they were headed over to an adult looking man who appeared to be their dad. Bulma took a close look at the man, he had a cross shaped scar on his cheek, but apart from that he looked like any other normal person.

He was wearing the same kind of armor the boys were, aside from the fact his had spike like pieces on the bottom. He also had a red bandana on his head, and what appeared to be red weighted wrist and leg bands.

Bulma's analyzing came to an end though as the boys walked over and started talking to the man. Bardock watched as his sons came over to him, but more importantly he was watching as a car pulled up behind them, and from out of it came a teenaged girl with turquoise hair.

'So its time already.' Bardock thought.

Age Height Power Level

Bardock-46 5'8 75,000

Gine-44 5'3 15,000

Kakarot-14 5'2 20,000

Broly-14 5'6 20,000

Gohan(elder)-deceased 5'2 140

Bulma-16 5'3 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello miss, my name is Bardock; my boys tell me that I can help you with something." Bardock said playing ignorant and sticking his hand out for a hand shake.

"Well, my name is Bulma, and I think you can help me because your sons told me you had a ball just like this one." Bulma said pulling out one of her dragon balls.

Bardock looked at Bulma a bit longer before he had a thought. 'Something seems different, has the future already been changed in some way.' He thought, but before he could get to deep in thought he answered Bulma.

"Yes I do have a ball just like that, but if I may ask, what do you want it for?" Bardock asked again acting surprised. Bulma put her ball away before turning back to Bardock.

"The balls are called dragon balls, and it's said that if anyone gathers all seven of them, they can make any one wish to the eternal dragon that appears when all seven are gathered." Bulma said.

"I see, that is an interesting story, but lunch is ready, will all of you come inside to eat." Gine said after coming outside from the house. Bardock turned to his wife and watched as she gathered all the food the boys had gathered.

"That's a great idea, why don't you join us for lunch Miss Bulma, and then we can talk more about this dragon ball business." Bardock said before turning to his sons and rubbing their heads before heading inside the house.

Bulma followed behind Kakarot and Broly as they went in the house after their dad. Once inside the house, Bulma sat down at the table next to Kakarot and Broly, and watched as a large amount of food was dished out to everyone aside from her.

She had received a normal amount of food, while everyone else had large amounts of food all around them. Bardock looked over to Bulma and chuckled. "This is your first time seeing a saiyan eat isn't it?" Bardock asked.

Bulma turned to Bardock with a curious gaze. "A saiyan, what's that?" Bulma asked. Bardock looked over to Broly and Kakarot. "You boys didn't tell her when you met her?" Bardock asked.

Kakarot scratched his head. "Well she didn't ask, so I didn't think it mattered." He said with a nervous chuckle. Bardock sighed. He then looked over to Bulma.

"We are saiyans Bulma, and that is our race; we are what you would call aliens, since we were not born on this planet like you were, we were born on our home planet called planet Vegeta." Bardock said.

Bulma looked at the family of four with a critical eye for a long period of time before looking back at Bardock. 'great this planet is even more strange than I thought, wait aliens, how is that possible. "How can you be aliens, you look just like any human I know?" She asked. Bardock chuckled. "That is because saiyans have the same body structure as humans aside from our tails." Bardock said. Bulma then looked over at Kakarot fast. "You have a tail?" She asked.

Kakarot nodded before unwrapping it from around his waist and wagged it in front of her face. Bulma just starred at it for a moment before moving her hands forward and grabbing it gently. Bardocks' eyes went wide when he saw the sight before him along with Gine.

'No saiyan lets anyone touch their tail unless they have a bond with them.' Bardock thought before looking at Kakarot. 'He must have unconsciously created a bond with her, but to let her touch his tail.' Bardocks eyes only widened more. 'Kakarot must be in love with Bulma. Of course, why didn't I see it before.' He thought.

Bardock then played a few memories through his head of the future he had seen and then it came to him. 'Kakarot my poor son, I can't believe I never saw it, you were always in love with Bulma, you just didn't know it my poor boy.' He thought.

'Now that you do know though what will you do, and what does this mean for the future.' Bardock once more stopped himself. 'No that doesn't matter, all that matters is that we let the current play out however it will. I must have changed something without knowing it, and now the future, no everything has changed.' He thought to himself.

While Bardock was having those thoughts, Bulma had been admiring Kakarot's tail. ' It's so soft, what are these people though, and can I trust them. I don't see why I can't though, they are being peaceful and answering all my questions. That's it, I will just ask them questions.' She thought.

Bulma released Kakarot's tail and looked back to Bardock. "So, why do saiyans have tails? What does it mean to be saiyan? Why are you here? And how did you get here if you're from another planet?" Bulma asked in rapid succession.

Bardock took all the questions in stride and started to answer them. "We have tails, because we are part ape, and we are born with them. Being saiyan doesn't really mean anything aside from making us different, just like how you are human. We are here because we escaped our planets explosion, and as far as we know we are the last of our race." Bardock took a breath before continuing.

"As for how we got here, when there were many of us, saiyans were technologically advanced, so we have space pods that can travel to different planets and galaxies, it just takes time. Now I have a question of my own, you said you wanted our dragon ball, if I may, for what reason do you want it?" Bardock asked.

Bulma took in all the information Bardock had given her and then answered him. "Well I don't know anymore, I had originally wanted to wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries, then I wanted a perfect boyfriend, and right now, I don't have a wish." She answered.

'So it's exactly like I thought, she likes him too. Well there is nothing I can do but watch and see how this plays out.' Bardock thought to himself. "I see, well since it doesn't seem like you want to wish for anything bad, I will let you have the dragon ball; but I do have a condition, you see my sons here have never left the mountain. So if you let them accompany you, I will give you the dragon ball." Bardock said.

'What that's it, this is too easy, this seems to be working out perfectly for me. Not only will I get two strong bodyguards, but if I actually like this guy and if I can get him to like me, then I will have a boyfriend.' Bulma thought to herself. "Sure, that's no problem, I don't mind if they tag along with me." Bulma said.

Bardock nodded. "Very well, let us eat lunch, then I will give you the dragon ball and the three of you can be off." He said before he started to eat the food in front of him.

After an hour long lunch, since the saiyans ate so much, Bulma had the four star ball in her possession and was ready to set off. Throughout the lunch, Bulma and everyone had shared stories about their lives and where they came from, and Bulma thought it was funny that the boys were so intrigued that she was from a big city.

She had then told them about her being a scientist, all about her family and capsule corp. she then went into how she had come upon her first dragon ball and how because of that she created a radar that could track the balls.

After lunch, Bulma had once more grabbed Kakarot's tail since it intrigued her, but this time she rubbed it against her face lightly to see how soft it really was and was then surprised by Kakarot. When she rubbed the tail against her face and then began to pet it, Kakarot let out a half growl half purr sound noise, and Bulma couldn't help but blush at what she had done.

Even now just thinking about it made her blush, she knew that the boys were strong, since she had seen them carrying large fish, and not to mention that she had learned that Kakarot had stopped her car with his foot, so having made Kakarot make that sound made Bulma feel powerful.

She had felt like she had complete control over Kakarot when he had made that sound. She then went on to think about how it added at cute side to his hotness. Blushing more, Bulma stopped her thought when she saw the two boys come out of the house with basket like backpacks on and ready to go.

"We will be flying Bulma, how are you going to travel?" Broly asked her. Bulma then pulled out her capsule box and looked at it for a minute. "Well I think I will go by bike for now." She said before pulling out the bike capsule and activating it.

There was a small explosion of smoke before in front of everyone's eyes now stood a bike that Bulma got onto. "I will be following the radar, so just follow after me alright." Bulma said. When the boys nodded and took into the air, Bulma set off on her bike.

"Bardock what is going on, you never said that any of this would happen, Kakarot has a bond with Bulma." Gine said. Bardock looked at her then looked to where Bulma and the boys where in the distance, then back to Gine.

"I don't know, it's possible that I have already changed the future so much, that anything is possible. You have to remember that in the future I saw, when Gohan passed away Kakarot was all by himself, not to mention that he didn't have any female influence in his life. Perhaps all these things together with the fact that he knows what family is and the difference between male and female, anything could happen." Bardock said to Gine.

She only stood there and took all the information in before looking over to Bardock. "I guess we can only see what happens from now on then." She said. Bardock nodded his head before taking her hand and going back inside until they would see Broly and Kakarot again.

While they followed Bulma through the air, Broly and Kakarot had been having a discussion about all the new things that had been happening to them, and that had lead Broly to question Kakarot about letting Bulma touch his tail.

Kakarot told Broly that he didn't understand why he had done it, but that he had allowed her, because for a strange reason he had a deep feeling in his gut that he could trust Bulma. After that the boys just kept talking to one another until they noticed that it had gotten dark and that Bulma had pulled to a stop.

Age Height Power Level

Bardock-46 5'8 75,000

Gine-44 5'3 15,000

Kakarot-14 5'2 20,000

Broly-14 5'6 20,000

Bulma-16 5'3 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Kakarot and Broly flew down to where Bulma had stopped, they saw her pulling out a new capsule as she put her bike away. She took the new capsule and clicked it before throwing it some distance were it opened in a large explosion of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared it showed a rather small house, but large enough for three. "Man what can those capsules not due?" Kakarot asked. Bulma giggled slightly at his astonished look. "Well, you can store or due just about anything with capsules, as long as you know what you are doing." She said.

Kakarot and Broly just nodded at her answer before heading into the house behind Bulma. When Bulma turned on the lights the two boys looked around in astonishment. They had never seen electricity before not to mention all the other things that were lying around.

"I'm going to take a bath; you guys can take one after I'm done alright." Bulma said. Kakarot and Broly nodded before starting to check out all the technology that was in front of them. Once Bulma closed the door behind her, she slide down the door and released a sigh.

'What am I doing?' She thought to herself. Bulma then stood up and started to prepare her bath before taking off her clothes and getting into the warm bath. Once in the warm water Bulma started to relax before she really started thinking hard.

'I don't know what I should be doing anymore, I originally set out to find the dragon balls in the hope of making a wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries. After that I thought it would be better to wish for the perfect boyfriend.' Bulma released a large sigh and sunk a little into the water.

'Anymore I don't know what I want though. Kakarot seems to be everything I had originally wanted in a boyfriend, he's hot, cute, strong, nice, compassionate, has a goal, the only thing wrong is that he seems naive, and that's not even really a problem.' Bulma again released a sigh.

'What if we did date though? Would it be wrong, I mean he is younger than me, but at the same time it's a smaller gap then my own parents.' Bulma completely dunked her head under the water before coming back up. She then started to blow bubbles in her frustration due to her wild thoughts.

After another 15 or so minutes had passed Bulma came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and told Broly he could use the bathroom. Once Broly had gone into the bathroom and shut the door, Bulma looked over to Kakarot.

He was sitting on the floor and playing with the TV, he continued to do that for a few moments before turning and seeing Bulma. Once he saw her he put the remote down and put his attention on her. "Hey Bulma, are all big cities like this house, I mean do they have electricity and all this advanced stuff?" He asked.

Bulma nodded before talking all about how big cities and even small cities worked. When she was done, she nervously bit her lower lip rather hard. "Hey Kakarot, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" She asked nervously.

Kakarot noticing Bulma's strange behavior nodded. "Sure what is your question Bulma?" He asked. Bulma took a deep breath before turning a light pink in the cheeks. "D-do you think I'm pretty." Bulma stuttered out.

Kakarot immediately turned away from Bulma as he also got pink in the cheeks. "Um well no, I don't think you're pretty." He said. Bulma instantly looked down feeling dejected. Kakarot then turned as red as a tomato as he blushed harder.

"I-I think you are very beautiful, pretty doesn't seem like a strong enough word." Kakarot said. After he finished saying that both he and Bulma were blushing heavily. "I-I h-have another question." She said. Kakarot nodded his head nervously looking away from Bulma.

"D-do you know what a boyfriend and girlfriend are?" She asked still blushing heavily. Kakarot just nodded his head yes too embarrassed to answer. "Ok last question. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" She asked as she turned the deepest shade red she could.

Kakarot once again only nodded yes struck speechless. Bulma then leaned forward to Kakarot and pulled him into a hug. Kakarot was extremely nervous and tense when Bulma leaned forward, but the moment her arms went around him all nervousness and tension left.

He felt as if Bulma's mere presence and warmth took away all his thoughts and put them into feelings that connected them through a blanket of warmth. Bulma's hands eventually found their way around Kakarot's neck as his hands and tail found Bulma's waist.

Once there, Kakarot pulled Bulma tight to himself. He was completely lost in the euphoria of Bulma's presence. That is until he heard a loud cough to his side. Kakarot opened his eyes to see Broly looking at him and Bulma.

He couldn't explain why, but he felt the strange need to pull Bulma closer to him; but what confused him the most was that he actually felt some anger towards Broly and he didn't know why. Bulma opened her eyes as well when she heard the cough.

When she saw that it was Broly and that he was looking at her and Kakarot, she looked away and blushed heavy in embarrassment. She would have said something, but when she went to talk she felt Kakarot's grip around her tighten slightly.

'Is something wrong.' She thought. She then looked at Kakarot and saw the slight anger on his face. Once she did she realized what was happening and blushed. ' Being part ape Kakarot must feel possessive of me since I asked him to be mine basically, he must feel that Broly is threating that.' She thought.

Once she had realized that Bulma made sure to reassure Kakarot that she was his. Bulma pulled Kakarot into another hug and held him tight before she put a kiss on his forehead and then lightened her grip but still held him.

Broly having no idea what was really going on merrily looked at Kakarot before speaking. "Brother the bath is open for you." He said. Kakarot nodded before looking back to Bulma. He tightened his grip once more while looking at her before he then released the hold and headed for the bathroom.

Once he had entered the bathroom and shut the door, he put his ear up to the door and listened in on Broly. When the door had closed Broly looked over to Bulma who was still blushing from being "caught". He seemed to look at her for several moments before he spoke.

"I can honestly say that I have no idea what is going on, but Kakarot seems to have developed a deep saiyan bond with you. From what my parents tell me a true saiyan bond only happens once and can never be broken, if that is true and Kakarot has formed one with you, that means that he shall never love another as he loves you." Broly said.

He then seemed to get on his knees in a begging motion. "My brother is the most important thing to me aside from my parents, I could not bear to see him hurt. I beg of you please don't hurt my brother in any way. I have heard that humans emotions are fickle and change often, but the same is not true for saiyans, we only ever have true love for one we bond with and we never leave that person." He said.

Kakarot having heard enough and knowing Broly wouldn't try and take Bulma got undressed for his bath. Bulma was in deep thought over what she had just heard. She had originally set off to wish for a lifetime of strawberries, but along the way for some reason she thought that wishing for a perfect boyfriend would be better.

Now that she had met Kakarot and Broly though, and now that she actually knew what it meant to care for someone; she felt selfish for having even thought of wishing for a boyfriend. Bulma then leaned down to Broly and lifted his head up.

"I promise I will do everything I can to make sure that Kakarot never feels sad or mad or anything negative as best I can." She said. Broly only smiled happily before lightly hugging Bulma. "Thank you, from now on I shall see you as my sister." He said.

Bulma smiled returning the hug. After a minute or so she released the hug and looked at Broly. "Do you want to help me cook dinner?" She asked. Broly nodded his head. After another 10 minutes or so Kakarot came out of the bathroom dressed and clean.

Kakarot opened the door to see Bulma and Broly cooking and setting out food on the table. Kakarot smiled and walked over to Bulma and wrapped his tail around her waist. "Can I help at all?" Kakarot asked.

Bulma smiled before nodding and had Kakarot help her with cooking some of the food. After about 20 minutes of the three getting out food and cooking it Kakarot, Bulma, and Broly sat down at the table for dinner.

Throughout the dinner the conversation had become much more relaxed, and Bulma and Kakarot constantly looked back and forth to one another. After dinner had been finished the three started to clean up the dishes and once they were done, they headed to the bedroom.

Once there Bulma blushed when she realized the predicament she had. Not counting her bed, she only had one sleeping mat for the floor; that meant she had two options, one person had to sleep on the floor, or someone had to share her bed with her since it was large enough for two.

Bulma laid out the sleeping mat and then turned to Kakarot. 'Well, this is rather sudden, but it could also teach me a lot about him.' She thought. "Kakarot we only have one sleeping mat, so you will have to share my bed with me since it is large enough for two." Bulma managed to get out with a light blush.

Kakarot nodded with a blush of his own before getting into the bed and then holding up the sheet for Bulma to slide in next to him. Broly observed all this as he laid down on the sleeping mat. 'As weird as it is to watch them interact, I'm glad brother is happy.' Broly thought.

Once all three had settled down in their respective sleeping spots, they all quickly fell asleep to be ready for tomorrow.

Bulma found herself surprised when she woke up and realized she was the first up, and she was about to get out of bed and make some breakfast when she realized she couldn't move. She looked down to see two arms and a tail wrapped around her.

Normally she would have screamed in fear, but she felt completely at ease with the arms and tail wrapped around her waist. Once she looked up to confirm who the arms and tail belonged to, Bulma smiled at the peaceful face of Kakarot.

Bulma couldn't help but notice how at peace and free of all worries Kakarot looked as he slept. Bulma then blushed as she really noticed Kakarot's muscles since he was so close to her. Once she did, she couldn't stop herself from reaching up to his chest to feel his muscles.

'There is still some baby fat, but his muscles are so defined. I can't believe I snagged such a hot man, not to mention he really is everything I had wanted to wish for. He seems to really care for me, he is extremely nice, but above all else according to Broly he is the definition of loyal to a fault.' She thought to herself.

She had to stop her thoughts though as she felt Kakarot waking up. As he woke up Kakarot unknowingly pulled Bulma flush to himself and then opened his eyes to see a blushing Bulma which made him blush. "Good morning Bulma." He said.

Bulma just relaxed into his grip as she thought to herself. 'He's so warm, he doesn't seem to mind snuggling, and he is comfortable.' She thought. "Morning Kakarot." She said as she completely relaxed into his body.

Kakarot who had felt tense at first relaxed when he felt Bulma become comfortable in his grasp. Bulma then leaned her head into the crook of Kakarot's neck as he rested his head on top of Bulma's. She then wrapped her own arms around Kakarot.

After a couple minutes of relaxing in each other's embrace, their tranquility ended when Broly woke up and began to stretch awake. When Kakarot noticed Broly had woken up, he released Bulma reluctantly and got out of the bed.

The three then headed to the kitchen, once in there the three prepared and then ate a healthy breakfast. Once they were done with breakfast Kakarot told Bulma that he and Broly would be outside doing a morning exercise while she got ready for the day.

When the two boys had made it outside Bulma went to the bathroom and set out to find an outfit to wear and put her hair in a side ponytail as she brushed it. Once she had finished both and was dressed for the day she went outside and saw the boys talking to a turtle.

Kakarot looked over when he noticed Bulma. "Hey Bulma, do you have some saltwater we can give to this turtle?" He asked. Bulma just nodded before heading back inside and coming out with a bucket of saltwater for the turtle.

After the turtle took several large gulps and drank all the water, he exhaled in happiness. "I can't thank you enough for the water, and I don't want to bother you anymore but could you by chance tell me where the ocean is?" He asked.

Bulma nodded and got a map from the house, after examining it for a bit she looked at the turtle. "You're still about a 100 miles away from the ocean." She said. The turtle looked down saddened and mumbled about how that would take him several years to get there.

Kakarot then looked to Bulma and Broly. "Why don't we help out the turtle, I could carry him there, what do you say Broly Bulma?" He asked. Broly only nodded his head and looked at Bulma. "I don't mind Bulma, what do you think?" Broly asked.

Bulma thought to herself for a minute before pulling out her dragon radar and clicking it a few times. "Well we do have to pass by there anyway for a dragon ball so I guess I don't mind." She said. Kakarot and Broly smiled glad to help the turtle, while the turtle just kept saying his thanks as he climbed on Kakarot's back.

Age Height Power Level

Kakarot-14 5'2 20,000

Broly-14 5'6 20,000

Bulma-16 5'3 3

Turtle-? Couple hundred years old height unknown since he's an animal 0.001


End file.
